Sera
by Sage1
Summary: Sometimes the good things in life are taken away,but when the things you love are taken away,well what's life without it. You feel like the good is gone and that you've lost the ability to love, but in the end you'll be suprised. Just like Sera was.
1. What Happpened Before...

**"We are not permitted to choose**

** the frame of our destiny.**

**But what we put into it is ours."**

** Dag Hammarskjold**

Title: Eternal Nightmare

Author: Sage

Rating: 18

Spoilers: Secret Circle and The Night World

Disclaimers: The Secret Circle and The Night World characters belong to L.J. Smith. The Characters from the movie Deeply: Claire is the only character I'll be using; belong to the director. Sera, Brae, and any others that you don't recognize are mine.

Spoilers: The Secret Circle, The Night World, and The movie 'Deeply'

Summary: Love seeketh not itself to please/Nor for itself hath any care/But for another gives its ease/And builds a Heaven in Hell's despair. ~William Blake; a.k.a. a classic love story.

Part one: What Happened Before…

"I love you," said Sera as she kissed her boyfriend Josh on the lips.

"I love you too," he said smiling down at her.

It was quiet for a while. The fresh lilac scented air whipping through their hair. Josh's arms were around Sera's waist as they snuggled beneath the starlit sky. Sera looked around. They were on a blanket in the middle of a flowered meadow, sitting diagonal from the North Star. 

"Sera? We better go," said Josh as he unwrapped his arms from her waist.

"Umm, just a little while longer," she said re-wrapping them around her.

He grinned against her neck.

"You were suppose to be home an hour ago," he said holding her tightly.

"My mom trusts you, she'll understand," she said. 

"Lets hope you're right huh? That's the last thing I need is your mom to hate," He said. 

"She loves you! She says you're the best thing that ever happened to me," she said.

" Well I don't want to start hating me now for having you late, especially now because I'm going to ask you to come…" he started to stay then caught himself.

"Going to what?" Sera asked smiling. 

Josh turned Sera around so that she was facing him.

"I want you to go to away with me for the summer," he said trying to look Sera in the eyes.

"Josh you know my family doesn't have the money for that," she said looking at him.

"That's okay you don't need the money. I'm paying for you. I have tons of money," he said.

"Josh you're parents gave you that money for college, buy your books, get a house when you graduated from UCLA…. You already got excepted."

"Sera 6 million is more than enough for me to go to college, buy my books, get five houses, raise my children, and their children's children and to go around the world a few hundred times. Please Sera. I won't go without you," he said looking determined.

"You spoil me to much. Yes I'll go," she said shaking her head.

"Yes," he said jumping to his feet, lifting her up and swinging her in the air, her arms flaying in the air.

He slowly slide her down his body. Blushing, she put her head down. He put his hand under her chin and slowly lifted her head up and brought his mouth down to her.

"Well, well, well what do we have here," said raunchy voice from behind a tree.

"Young lovers," said an equally rotten voice.

The rest jumped down from the trees and surrounded them. They were really young and all of them had an un-natural beauty to them. They were all dressed in black.

Josh guarded Sera from them as much as he could.

"How do you guys like vanilla ice cream, hot or cold?" said the leader eyeing Sera.

"Come on guys you don't want to do this," Josh said pulling out his wallet he added "I have a thousand dollars in my wallet, you can have it, if you just let us go, at least let her go."

"How sweet willing to give up his wallet and his life for her. Sorry it's not going to help. I'm too hungry," said the guy as his face changed.

"Hey what's wrong with your face man?" said Josh looking in shock.

That's when they pounced. Sera screamed. Josh fought them off, using his level in karate to his best advantage.

"Sera get out of here," he yelled as he did a roundhouse kick on one of the guys.

"I'm not leaving you!" she screamed as she jumped from a guy that was trying to attack her.

"Damnit," Josh said as he ran to yank the guy off.

"SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!!" Sera yelled.

"Hey honey are you ready to see lover boy die?" said the raunchy voice.

Sirens rang in the air. The guy snarled and sunk his fang like teeth into Josh's neck. He screamed in pain, a kind of scream that Sera had never heard. She watched in horror as Josh started to turn a tint of blue. The guy pulled his head back. A door slammed and the sound of people's footsteps pounded on the cement. 

"I love you Sera," said Josh weakly.

The guy in black snapped his neck just as the police officers told him to freeze.

"Noooooooooooo. JOSH!!!" Sera screamed as the guys ran off into the night with a few police officers chasing them.

Sera got up and ran to Josh.

"Josh? Get up. You can't leave me!! I need you," she yelled trying to shake Josh awake. 

One of the police officers that was left behind to tend to Sera stood and watched as young love was shattered so that only slivers were left to stap at the tender heart of the one who lost.


	2. What happened After...

Part two: What Happened After…

"There was nothing we could do," said a gentle voice to Sera and Josh's parents.

A sound of sobbing followed the gentle voice. 

" The gang members had snapped his neck one second before we got there. The police officers that went after them are dead," said the voice.

"My poor boy!!!" said Josh's mother.

"All of us better go talk to Sera," said Josh's dad.

"Yes," agreed her parents.

"Sera, honey? I know you know Josh is dead…" Sera's dad started to say.

As he said this, a single tear ran down Sera's cheek.

"He was my everything," Sera said, her voice cracking as she whispered these four words.

No one spoke after that. They all sat there in the hospital examination room, in silence. For an hour in a half they sat silently crying, until the doctor said that they could go home. They had gotten up and walked out of the hospital.

The next morning Sera had gotten a letter in the mail from Josh's parents with a check for 12 million dollars. The letter read:

_*Sera, those last four words that you said last night in the hospital will be imprinted in our hearts for always. We're glad that someone like you loved our son with every ounce of your being. We are so much in debited to you because our son had experienced love before he died. Josh's and your love was so pure that it will last for eternity; it will never die, even though Josh is dead. Josh would have wanted you to have his money to take care of yourself so we've enclosed his 6 million dollars along with another 6 million from us. God bless you Sera for you were an angel in disguise to our Josh. Thank you. _

_~With Love from Josh, Sherry, and Andy Bennett.* _

Something tragic had happened to Sera that day maybe even more tragic then losing her first love, for the last words that she ever said after that night were those four heartbreaking words that was said at the hospital.

He was my everything.

TBC...

Note: Sorry this part was so short. I just had a perfect ending for this part and didn't want to forget it.


	3. The Legend

Part Three: The Legend

_2 months later…_

"Sera, honey I hope you're packed. I promised your Aunt Claire that we'd be in Cape Cod tomorrow night," said Sera's mother as she walked into her spotless room.

Sera looked at her.

"Oh good you are. I'm going to call your Aunt Claire, tell her we're on our way to the airport okay, okay," she said as she went out the door.

The sound of Sera's mothers foot steps pounding on the hard wood floors as she went to dial the phone number. Sera went into the other room where the phones were still connected up and gently picked it up.

"Hi Claire honey," said Sera's mom.

"How is the poor dear?" said Sera's Aunt Claire.

"Not good, she hasn't spoken a word since that night in the hospital. Claire, I was thinking, do you remember that story you told me when you came back with mom from the island?? The one about Silly and James and how it was so much like your tragedy with Eric. Maybe, could you tell her the story," Sera's mom said in to the phone.

"I won't force her to listen, but I will tell her and if she doesn't want me telling I will let her read Silly's book," Aunt Claire said.

Sucking in air Sera's mom said, "You kept it?? After all these years?? You said you threw it into the ocean! A curse for a tragedy."

"No, a tragedy for a curse," her Aunt Claire whispered.

_18 hours later…_

"Brae honey you're here!!" yelled Sera's Aunt Claire.

Sera's mom and Aunt embraced each other in a hug.

"Hello angel," said Sera's Aunt Claire as she got out of her embrace with her sister and slowly walked to embrace her niece.

Sera smiled dully in a silent greeting.

"Well shall we go?" Aunt Claire said.

"You two go ahead I'm going to go shopping I'll be back in an hour," said Sera's mom thinking that Sera had not noticed the wink that she had given to Aunt Claire.

As they walked to the car Sera's Aunt had noticed the way Sera had looked at the ocean.

"You know there's a legend about that ocean. About, let see I'm 57, yeah about 40 years ago I came here with your grandmother on vacation and there was a lady named Celia that told me about the legend. Or supposed legend. I thought it was just a stupid story, but what I hadn't realized was that Celia was the girl in her story only she nicknamed Silly. It wasn't called Cape Cod, it wasn't even a place that people went too a lot. I guess you could say that it was deserted. Only Celia and an old man lived here. I'm telling you this because I would like to tell you Celia's story and mine. You don't have to like it I'm just asking you to listen," she said looking at Sera questioningly. 

Sera nodded.

"Good," she said smiling wide.

"Hello Claire!!" said a young boy with tinged red assorted hair color.

"Adam! It's good to see you. How are the others? Are you sure Faye agreed to come to dinner? You promised all thirteen of you!" she said to the boy named Adam.

"I promise. So you must be Sera. It's a pleasure to meet you. Claire can't talk enough about you it seems," he said as he extended his hand in greeting.

Sera just looked at him barely smiling.

"Don't worry Sera you love it here!" said Adam. "I have to go get Cassie before she burns to the crisp."

He ran over to a brown haired girl that was lying in the sun.

"So Sera may I start?" Aunt Claire asked.

She nodded.

__

_  
_

__

__

__

__

__

TBC….

You will find, as you look back upon your life, that the moments when you have truly lived are the moments when you have done things in the spirit of love.  
~Henry Drummond

Treasure the love you receive above all. It will survive long after everything else has vanished. ~ Og Mandino 

The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it, you will discover that for you the world is transformed. ~J. Krishnamurti 

Beware you be not swallowed up in books! An ounce of love is worth a pound of knowledge. ~John Wesley 

Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye. ~H. Jackson Brown Jr

Wait for the one you love. Not the one who found you first.  
~Anonymous 


	4. Celia's Story

Note: When you see this litte marking *~" it means that either Aunt Claire is telling Sera about the story or Sera is read the book. Which means everything that is said comes from the movie/website. Also when you see an amount of words or word in // then it's in though like this.../Hello/ in thought.  
  
Chapter Four: Celia's Book  
  
  
  
"Sera honey, let's begin," Aunt Claire said as she sat down on the dock that extended out into the Cape Cod ocean. "Come sit."  
  
Taking an extremly deep breath, Sera walked on the deck and elegantly sat on the edge alongside Aunt Claire.  
  
*~"Once upon a time, there was a mystical Island whose heart and blood was fish - more fish than anyplace in the sea. A Viking Ship was said to have once sailed the Island's Bay, and the settlers it carried thought they had heaven itself. But as the ship grew close to land, a great storm came up and the wooden craft began to sink in the freezing Bay. Aboard the ship were a man and his beloved new bride. As the ship went down, they cried out to each other, and such was the power of their love that the Sea rose up to their command, and they laid upon the Island a Curse, that any future settlers would go hungry and likewise perish. And thus every fifty years, the fish mysteriously leave the island waters.*~"  
  
Sera, looking into the blue/green salty water as the coldness of the water splashed up on her feet, cried silently inside for those poor lovers.  
  
/It wasn't right that Josh was killed, he didn't deserve it. Just wasn't right./ Sera thought to herself. Thinking of those star-crossed lovers made her thoughts stray towards Josh.  
  
  
  
*~"The Island was a secretive place, rife with ritual and superstition. The Islanders did not ask questions and preferred not to know... This once thriving fishing community was under an ancient Viking curse. Every 50 years, something extraordinary happened to this otherwise ordinary town... One day a child was born. A girl they called Silly. The first child of the fishing season. Though her mother was from the Mainland, Silly was an Islander through and through. She lived by the sea, and she must learn to swim in it....Brought to the water by her father, she saw a vision. It was the moment that would change everything for Silly. If fish was the Island's fles and blood, she had just glimpsed its dark, salty soul...*~" Aunt Claire whispered the last words for effect.  
  
Sera rolled her eyes upwards thinking 'how long was this going to take?'  
  
*~" One day coming up the walk of Silly's house was a handsome young man, with tousled hair and green eyes. Silly stared at him thunderstruck...James watched Silly run. She was beautiful even in her boys clothes and old boots. She was different from the other girls...They fell in love. Then one night Silly approached James' tent, barely able to breathe. She pulls open the flap. James is curle up --asleep, James' eyes flickered open. They embraced. Finally , they were together. But The Fates had their own vision of Silly's future...*~"  
  
Sera had her neck towards the water now. Her full attention was on her Aunt.  
  
/Something's going to happen./ Sera knew all to well about heart wrenching stories. One minute you're the happiest person on Earth, and then bam...You loose one person you love and slowly you see all the happiness and joy of your world slowly crumble to the ground leaving you in a place where your innocence won't be sheilded from the harsh light of the day, or the darkness. It's hopeless to go on.  
  
A tear slipped down Sera's left cheek and splashed on her hand. She closed her eyes and lifted her head up to catch the gentle breeze in her face to dry her tears. Sera lifted her legs up and put them under her so that her knee was underneath her chin.  
  
/Some one was going to die. It's always how it ends. Just like Romeo and Juliet only one person has to live with the pain of the loss of their loved one. It wasn't fair./  
  
Sera jumped to her feet, having enough of it, and started walking off the dock.  
  
Looking up in shock with the force that Sera used to get up, Aunt Claire questioned, "Sera, honey are you okay?"  
  
Sera started speed walking off the dock and onto the warm, white grits of sand.  
  
/This world is nothing without Josh. Nothing./ Sera thought to herself and sprinted across the beach.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~~***  
  
"Hey Claire was that your niece?" said a soft gentle voice.  
  
"Oh hello Cassie. Yes that was her. I think the book hit a nerve." Claire motioned towards the book that had been un-neatly thrown to the ground in an attempt to get Sera.  
  
With sarcasm dripping from her voice Faye, who came out of no where, said, "Gee, can't wait to meet her!"  
  
"You'll like her once she gets through this."  
  
"Through what?" Cassie asked as she watched the fleeting girl who was a good distance away from them.  
  
"The emptiness."  
  
TBC...  
  
I'm sorry it's so short. I'm going through writers block. I've been going through a lot of that lately. So I'm just going to send out parts of my stories that I have out now. Starting with this one. Hopefully the next time I send out a part I'll be out of writers block. 


	5. note

Okay guys, I need to know how many people want to read this story to see if it's worth it to keep writing them. I'm only doing this because I have a lot of other stories that people are asking for and the less I have to update the faster I can get to all of my other stories in which people are almost demanding more parts. So you can either leave a review or e-mail me at: thekey218@hotmail.com Thanks! 


End file.
